Happy Birthday
by Tea Rosarie
Summary: A party in Camp Half-Blood. Percabeth, GroverXJuniper and ocXNico
1. Chapter 1

**_OC: OC, here. And here's my second PJATO story, featuring me and my OC's ofcourse. And two more campers! My BFFL, Rebecca and my friend Blaine! w00t!  
Emma: OC, could we just get on with it?  
OC: NAH NAH! Wait! I have to do the disclaimer, la duh.  
Emma: *smirks* who's doing it? N-?  
OC: *blush* SHUT IT!  
Nico: Hey, I'm here to do the dis-THE HADES ARE YOU DOING?!  
OC/Emma: Nothing.  
Nico: *raises eyebrow* Whatever, anyway.... OC doesn't own PJATO, or any characters, or the gods, or her best friend Rebecca,or her friend Blaine, or any songs she uses or-  
OC: They get it!  
Nico: -But she DOES own herself and her characters, Emma Lawrence, Mason Frederson and Zoey Elms. Well, enjoy and review or I'll be taking you to the Underworld and to the Fields of Punishment.  
OC: NICO! They won't review if you threaten them!  
Nico:.....they won't?_**

**_The lines stand for something like a new chapter. Just to clear it up!

* * *

_**

Percy sat on the dock of Camp Half-Blood, sipping some of his can of coke ever so often. He was thinking as you could tell. But his seaweed brain wouldn't be any help to him. He sighed outloud.

_Come on, Percy, think! How can you celebrate your half-sister's birthday?_ he thought, taking another sip. He groaned. His mind couldn't take all this thinking! Suddenly he heard a laugh come from behind him. Percy turned and forced a smile.

"Hey, Apollo." he greeted the god. You see, ever since Rachel Elisabeth Dare became the new oracle, dear ol' Apollo came once a week to check up on her..... and to 'help' her deck out her room in the Big House. Apollo smiled and sat beside Percy on the deck, his blonde hair shining brightly as his glorious sun grazed the camp.

"Sup, Perce?" the twin god asked. Percy sighed sadly. "Sighing, I'm guessing?"

Percy glared at his coke for some apparent reason. Apollo took notice. "Something wrong?"

"Ofcourse something's wrong!" Percy exclaimed, standing up. "Tara's turning fourteen soon and I want her to have an awesome party!"

Apollo smiled. This god had a plan up his sleeve. He stood up as well. "Well, Percy, if you want to have a party for my darling, _awesome-voiced_ cousin, think of something she really enjoys."

"Drawing?" Percy wondered. "How in the Underworld can you have a drawing party?"

The god sighed in annoence, "No, Percy, _singing_."

Percy's face lit up and he jumped up into the air, praising the music god. "Thank you, Apollo!" Said god smiled and started walking towards the Big House, chuckling 'Yes, yes.'. Percy then started running towards Athena's cabin, wanting to tell his girlfriend about _his_ brilliant birthday plan for his half-sister. He kept running, grinning like a maniac, causing a few campers and satyrs to stare oddly at their hero.

Annabeth stood outside the cabin, talking to Tara's friend from the Apollo cabin. Rebecca was her name. They both smiled at Percy. But Annabeth was the first to greet him by placing a kiss on his cheek, watching his face flush red. Still not used to that even though it has been almost a year since Kronos was defeated and they started dating (Percy and Annabeth, not Kronos and Percy. Ew.). Rebecca smiled at the pair.

"So, Percy, what brings you to my cabin?" Annabeth asked sweetly as Percy kissed her cheek too. He brought the grin back. Rebecca backed away.

"If he's going to have _that _look on his face, I'm knowing he'll tell me to leave." she said, creeped out by the grin. Annabeth just laughed, Percy rolled his eyes.

"Aaaaanyway, guess who I was taking to?" Percy asked the girls.

"Rebecca's dad, Apollo." Annabeth guessed, knowing it was right. Percy groaned.

"How did you know?" he asked her. Annabeth smiled teasingly while Rebecca giggled.

"We saw you guys on the dock." she simply said, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, what's your business?"

Percy checked all around the area, even though he knew Tara was at the Big House playing pinochle with Chiron, Zoey and Mr. D and most likely chatting with Apollo as well. Y'know, since they were good friends and, speaking on her god side, really cooperating cousins. Seriously, Apollo was started to teach her how to drive the chariot which consisted of the sun he always carried. He's been bragging for her that she was the best driver of her age, which her cheeks couldn't handle and they burned red eveytime he bragged on and on. Tara was winning the hearts of the gods, even though Poseidon doesn't really count since he's her father. Ares' heart was won when she asked one of his demi-god children to teach her how to fight because she heard Ares' kids were the _best _to teach you how to fight so you could pumble any weaklings who tried threatening you. Don't know why that did. Hera was won over because Tara said marriage was the most important thing when inlove and noone should ever cheat when they are because all it results in is a few broken hearts. Aphrodite-well- she just loved Tara from the very start because she was the only other demi-god child that wasn't hers that would let the goddess play 'dress-up' on her. The only ones who didn't really like her was -ofcourse- Zues and Hades because, y'know, her father broke the oath _twice_. Once knowingly and other, he didn't haven't have a clue and made a huge earthquake when he was told his only daughter was stolen by her mother's ex-boyfriend and killed the mom and millions of others, not on purpose ofcourse.

"Remember I was telling you how I wanted to throw Tara a 'happy fourteenth birthday and hope you don't die until your old and gray' party with all of her friends?" he asked, turning his grin into a small smile. Annabeth thought for a few seconds before smiling.

"Ofcourse! And don't put that last part on a banner, it'll scare her." Annabeth said, poking his chest to emphasize how mad she'll be if he does do that to his poor younger half-sister. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I won't, I won't. Now as I was saying," Percy began, agreeing with his girlfriend. "Dear ol' Apollo helped me with the idea. He said we should throw her a karaoke party. You know how she likes to sing so much, isn't that a perfect idea?"

Annabeth smiled, "A idea worth of Athena's."

Rebbecca smiled too. "I'll ask Dad if he can let us use one of his stero's, non-plugable, and I'll bet you he'll go over board with this and hold the party in Olympus or something."

Everyone shared a laugh. Until Rebecca started headed towards the Big House and leaving Percy and Annabeth alone outside Athena's cabin. They looked at eachother and smiled, grabbing eachother's hand, intwining their fingers, and heading down the path to find all of Tara's friends, and maybe some of their own, to invite to the party. The first was Grover and Juniper, who were playing tag in the forest. Juniper stopped running when she saw the two, which got her a stolen kiss from Grover.

"Grover! Percy and Annabeth are here!" she exclaimed, pushing him back abit. Percy found the kiss interesting. For one thing, he never seen his best friend kiss a girl, and a second thing, he never seen a satyr and a wood nymph kiss. But it left all four of them blushing in embarressment.

Grover broke the silence. "Well, what's up?"

Percy sniggered, "The gods."

"You _soooo_ stole that from Tara, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, elbowing his rib cage. Percy couldn't help but let out a tiny smirk. "Anyways, what's _up-_" Annabeth shot Percy a glare when a snigger threaten to come. "-is that Seaweed Brain finally figured out how to spend Tara's surprize fourteenth birthday party and you two are invited, since it's friends _only_."

Juniper smiled. "We'd love to come Annabeth."

Annabeth thanked her as she grabbed Percy's hand and started heading to find other friends to invite. On the way to the forges, Annabeth caught some girls giving her boyfriend lovey-dovey eyes. She sighed to herself and counted to ten silently. She knew Aphrodite wanted her and Percy together forever, she doesn't think anything less. Percy rolled his eyes at the looks and kissed Annabeth's cheek to reassure her. She smiled. Then the two entered the forge, finding Hepheastus's youngest son, Mason.

Mason looked up at the two as they stood gazing at the massive scars on his back and arms. He rolled his mismatched eyes. "This is _why_ I wear my hoodie whenever I'm not in the forge, it's all because of you gawkers. I didn't see you gawk at Luke's scar, it was square on his face! Gods..."

The two felt sadden by the mention of Luke. Mason gave a sorry look. "Oops, sorry... I didn't mean too.. Anyway, what's up?"

Right as Percy opened his mouth, he clampped it shut because of the look on Annabeth's face. She turned and smiled at Mason. "Well, you know Tara, right?"

Mason scoffed, "No Minotaur dung about that, she's one of my best friends and she doesn't gawk at my scars like her half-brother over there." He nudged his head over at Percy, who got over Annabeth's evil look and continued to look at Mason's scars. Annabeth rolled her eyes and jammed her elbow into his ribcage harder than last time. "They're scars from some Empousa."

He glanced back at Annabeth. "As you were saying about Tara?"

"Yes, as I was saying. Percy and me are inviting you to her _surprize _birthday party. Will you come?"

He thought for awhile before raising a brow. "I don't have to bring any friends, right?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm, yeah, sure. I'll see you-...um?"

"After supper, beach, tomorrow night and bring a present." Annabeth answered, smiling Percy's favorite smile. Mason smiled.

"You bet I'll be there, I'll start making her a present right now." he said before turning towards one of his older brothers. "Hey Lucas, toss me some good metal over there, will ya?!"

Percy and Annabeth immdently started running after they seen some giant peice of metal being thrown their way, just making out the door as the Hepheastus boys started laughing while Mason shouted, "Not literally!".

* * *

The day kept going as planned; avoided Tara whenever seen, asked her friends to come to the party, had lunch, asked more friends, avoided Tara even more, had dinner, had the sing-along and avoided Tara.

Percy started walking Annabeth to her cabin. Once they reached, Annabeth placed a good-night kiss on his cheek before heading inside. Percy smiled and bade her sweet dreams before heading towards his own cabin. Then he remembered Tara was in there and started heading towards the beach. Percy jumped out of skin when he heard a fimiliar voice come from behind him. He whipped around, seeing his good friend, Nico di Angelo, standing a few feet back, a smirk on his lips.

Percy took a good look at him. He was at his father's palace for the past few months and he sure looked different. He was taller, but only by a few inches so he only reached Percy's ear (which was pretty good since he was only about one and half years younger than him) and Nico was also a little bit paler than last time. His black hair kinda flicked up and reached his chin. And last, his eyes. They were abit more happier now he was back at camp but they were barely seen because of his bangs slightly covering them. Percy smiled at his friend and took out his hand to shake. Nico smiled back and they shook hands.

"How's your life been down in the Underworld with your dad?" Percy asked as they shook. Nico shrugged.

"Dark but nice." he answered. The two boys shared a laugh before starting to walk along the shoreline. They chatted about the past few months, starting from the begining. Then they stopped at one point to flick rocks along the water but immdently stopped when a rock Nico threw came back and hit him in the stomache, knocking the wind out of him.

Once he could walk and talk again, they started heading back the way they came. That's when Percy brought up an important question.

"Nico, don't take offense about me asking this, but why'd you come back from your dad's place?" he asked, glacing at his friend. Nico gave him a goofy grin.

"I thought it being dark was a good enough reason." he joked. Percy gave him a serious look, making Nico sigh and get a smidge of red on his pale cheeks. "W-well..I..uh, well.."

"Spit it out, Nico!" Percy exclaimed. Nico gave him a glare, but he knew Percy couldn't take him seriously with the slight blush on his cheeks. "Woh, Nico, are... are you _blushing_?"

"You want to know why I really came back here, Percy?" he asked. Percy nodded, a smirk on his demi-godly face. "Because it's Tara's birthday!"

"Dude, you do like....you _do _like my sister!" Percy exclaimed again. Nico's face smirked, no blush on his face.

"Not like, Perce, not like." he said. Now it was Percy's turn to smirk.

"Oh, we were _so _genius to make you do the panty-raid on her!" he laughed, laughing harder at Nico's shocked, crimson-red face. "And then when she came in and saw you! Oh! We were so genius!"

"Are you forgeting that one of Annabeth's brothers saw _you_ digging in _her_ underwear too?!" Nico shouted, slapping his hand over Percy's mouth, glaring death at him. "So you better not let Tara know or Annabeth will find out."

Percy glared slightly. "You gotta deal, di Angelo, a deal."

"Swear on the River Styx you won't." Nico growled. "You don't breath a single word to noone but me and only when noone's around; swear it, Jackson, swear it on the River Styx."

Percy sighed, rolling his eyes, "Alright, alright. I, Percy Jackson, swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone but Nico di Angelo and only Nico di Angelo that he likes my half-sister."

"And I, Nico di Angelo, swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone but Percy Jackson about stealing Annabeth Chase's underwear but only if he doesn't blow his oath."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You really think I'm going to blow the secret? Ha!"

Nico rolled his eyes before started to head towards the Hades cabin. Percy laughed before starting to head to his own cabin. Where he found the crushee fast asleep cuddled into her pillow and stuffie sea-horse.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sooo sorry to have an authour's note right here but I just had to mention about Percy's, Nico's and a bunch others's panty-raid they had once. If you want me to write it for you guys, you're going to have to review and tell me how you like the story and if you want to read. And yes, I had to make them swear on the River Styx because Percy can't keep a secret. Anyway, carry on!_**

* * *

By mid-evening, Percy and Annabeth (and some of Tara's friends) started setting up the party at the beach. Chiron, who was helping them out, was keeping Tara at archey to excel her skills. Which bought everyone time to set everything up. Apollo even came to help, only because he was bringing the stero/karaoke machine from his personal collection over to them from Olympus. Everything was almost set. Nico just needed to get there with the cake he asked, scratch that, _begged_ and _pleaded_ Mr. D to make. But Mr. D started being a Centaur's Butt and made Nico promised to be his personal servant the next day if he made the most awesome birthday cake for Tara... and apoliegize for calling him 'the wine dude' from a few years back.

The sun was nearing to be set when Chiron got the signal to bring Tara to the beach to start the party. Nico brought the cake and said he needed to get changed because some kid purposely tried to make him drop the cake by throwing a filthy volleyball at him. Percy agreed and Nico soon came back wearing a button up, black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans and a red tie. Just like the rest of the guys, except each had their own style mixed with it. And the girls wore nice shirts and shorts or short dresses.

When Tara came down to view, they were abit surprised to see she was dressed in not her usual Camp Half-Blood style but a strapless turquoise shirt with a light gray, stomache showing muscle shirt; navy caprees and a thick brown belt with a circle buckle. Her eyes widened at the sight of a party on the beach she loved to visit everyday.

"Happy fourteenth birthday, Tara!" everyone cheered. Tara gazed at the items of the party. Tiki torches were lit with the same fire they used for the fire pit and on them hung a banner that said 'Happy Birthday' in bright blue writing. A mini stage sat on the shore's edge and more tiki torches sat on it; Apollo's music machine also sat on there. And last was the triple-layered, chocolate cake sitting on a small table with all her presents sat around it. The cake was beautiful. It was covered it green and blue icing with icing made ocean creatures, shells and pearls. A minature version of Poseidon's trident sat ontop for a replacement of fourteen candles.

"Guys, you're the best!" she exclaimed, hugging Percy and Annabeth. Apollo coughed, trying to gain her attention. "Apollo!"

The two shared a simple hug before Percy grabbed his sister and brought her up to the mini stage and handed her a mic. "Whoa, what's going on?" she asked him as he started walking over to the karaoke machine to request one of her favorite songs. He then grabbed a mic and said,

"Since you're the birthday girl, you're singing first." Then the music started playing as Percy got of the stage. Tara felt her cheeks burn red. It was just like the 'make-words-to-your-favorite-song thing' as Mr. D had put it. Except this time, no gods but Apollo were here.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

As she sang the first part, people started cheering abit, which got her smiling and more confident.

_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance_

Annabeth, Rebecca and Emma came up onto the stage. Rebecca and Emma gave Tara a hug, then Annabeth gave Tara a slight twirl like a ballerina.

_A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

Tara's friends started clapping and dancing to the beat, cheering too. Apollo couldn't be any more proud of here.

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Everyone stopped dancing and started cheering rather loudly. Tara just forced a smile and blushed while started to head of the stage. But right as she took one stop, a Hellhound's howl broke through and music started. Four skeletons broke through the ground before here and started walking towards her, making her back away and bump into someone behind her. Everyone, and I mean everyone in the crowd, started cheering as the skeletons started dancing an almost fimiliar dance. Tara turned around see Nico smiling, showing his two sharp teeth in a creepy mannor.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

Everyone started laughing in mixtures of cheers from Nico's choice of song. And how Tara was slightly creeped/scared by Nico's smile. The skeletons even started dancing along to the song, doing every single move they did in the music video, in order.

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

Nico gave her a glance before he backed away to his skeletons, who were still dancing and then, to everyone's joy, started dancing too.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
__You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial_

Tara started walking towards the stairs before Nico wrapped his arms around her waist and started walking her back to the front of the stage. People whistled and cheered as he cuddled into her while still singing, making her face go crimson.

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see_

And then he moved his hand to her hand and brought her to dance with his skeletons and him. She didn't know how to and Nico decided to guide her, hands on her waist.

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight_

Then a ghost appeared from the ground of the stage while Nico was still guiding Tara to dance along to the song.

_**Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood**_

_**And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpses shell  
**  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

**_The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom_**

_And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller_

Everyone started cheering as the ghost laughing evily and the song ended. Nico let go of Tara's waist and walked her down off the stage. Percy, once Nico dropped Tara off to Rebecca and Emma, gave him a wink while patting his back.

* * *

The karaoke continued. Some songs were 'I'd lie', 'Single ladies' (Thalia and the huntresses came out of nowhere and sang it), 'Rightround', 'Boom Boom Pow', 'Save a Horse' (Chiron didn't appreciate that one!) and so much more. Now was the last song before cake and presents and Nico decided to sing it. It was a song Percy thought was perfect for him since it was Itailian. Nico rolled his eyes and said he wasn't Itailian before heading onto the stage and to the mic.

"Um... This is for the birthday girl..." Nico said into the mic, blushing slightly. "Happy Birthday, Tara."

People cheered while Tara shouted to him 'Thank you!'. He smiled and Apollo started the music when Percy told him the song.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

Some people laughed at that line, including Tara. Nico rolled his eyes and kept singing.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night_

Nico than pulled Tara from the audience and twirled her around, people clapping to the beat. Tara giggled slightly, smiling brightly.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
The room left them moving between you and I_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night  
And we sang_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And we danced on into the night_

He pulled her close, one hand at her waist and the other grabbing her hand and the two started a tango-type dance; Nico putting on a slight smile and Tara blushing under the moonlight. People kept clapping and one Demeter kid threw a turquoise rose in their direction, which Nico caught perfectly in his white teeth. The whole camp was starting to wake from their cheers when he did that.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
And we sang_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

Soon all of camp was at their party when Nico started the last chorus, pulling away and handing Tara the strange turquoise rose.

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

The whole camp bursted into cheers; whistling and clapping. Tara smiled as Nico grabbed her hand, starting to pull her in the direction of her birthday cake and presents. Emma was the first, giving her a shiny blue wrapped box. Tara hugged Emma while grabbing her present and then opened it. Inside was a picture of the party in a silver, decorated with small shells frame. She hugged her friend again before going on.

In no time, the presents were all opened and everyone was eating the cake. Tara was happy about the whole thing. And that's when the waves started acting up. Everyone looked over to the water before thunder roared in the night skye and the air started to smell like corpses.

"Woh, who cut the cheese?" a camper asked, pinching his nose from the smell. Some campers started giggling.

"If you mean why it smells like dead people, that would're been my doing." said a voice. Everyone, but Nico, tensed and turned behind them, seeing the Lord of the Underworld himself standing beside his two brothers, Poseidon and Zues, and the rest of the gods (minor and all). Nico took a bite of his cake like nothing happened. "Nico, don't do that."

"Hm? Do what?" he asked, looking at his dad, raising a brow. Hades sighed, rubbing his temples.

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"Nico."

"Yes father?"

"Ugh. Boys..."

"You're one too, Dad."

Some campers and gods couldn't help but snicker. Hades growled. Tara, knowing what could happen to Nico if she didn't do something, stood and smiled. "Good evening, Lord Hades. Lord Zues. Dad."

The Big Three nodded their heads in adknowledgement. Tara bit her lip, pushing her shoulders close. "Soooo, what brings you here at camp?"

She didn't know what happened but soon she was being crushed. "Sister!"

Tara instantly knew the voice and was jelous that Percy had Achilles's curse for the moment. Soon her cyclops half-brother placed her down, smiling, globs of peanut butter stuck between some teeth. Tara smiled.

"Hey, Tyce. How's it going?" she asked me.

"I'm here at little sister's birthday!" he cheered, clapping his hands excitedly. Tara's smile became forced as she remembered how much pain her body was in from his death hug.

"I see that -and feel it too-.....hehe.." she said. Tyson then pulled something out of his pocket. It was messily wrapped in green wrapping paper with a giant, bright blue bow (what was with everyone giving her something wrapped in blue, green and turquoise? Not that she didn't mind.). Tara gently grabbed the gift from his hands and opened it, seeing it was a golden braclet with her name in greek engraved on it. It matched her locket perfectly. "Tyson, it's awesome!"

Tyson blushed. "For sister and Percy, I'd do anything."

Tara hugged the cyclops tightly before Tyson told her the braclet could also turn into a sheild if she pressed the switch on the bottom. She flipped it and it turned into a sheild just like Percy's except it was engraved with sea monsters on the outside and a image of Poseidon's trident was across the center; top to bottom. She hugged him again, thanking him so much and she'd always use it. He hugged her back and released once Hepheastus walked up, carrying a gift of his own. Tara blinked in confusion.

"Gifts?" she asked to who knows who. Hepheastus rolled his eyes and handed her the present. She opened it and her face brightened. Inside was a matching braclet to Tyson's.

"This can deflect swords and arrows, just make sure it hits the braclet and nothing else." the god said. Tara smiled up at him and nodded. Then came Aphrodite and Ares, who gave her a spear that turns into a 'fabulous' hairclip as the love goddess had put it. After that came Hermes, who gave her winged sandals; Demeter, who gave her a rare flower; Hera, who gave her a golden ring to wear when she gets married; Artemis, hunting lessons; Athena gave her a book. A big book. But it's about sea creatures and sea plants so it's okay. Then came Zues. He gave her a pegasus which she hugged him for and almost got blasted to bits even though he did enjoy having a hug from someone. Hades was after; giving her a free visits to the Underworld to see her mother. Again, Tara hugged the god. And finally Poseidon walked up to her.

"Dad." Tara said, smiling. Poseidon smiled back and pulled a small box from behind his back. He handed it to her.

"Big things come in small packages." he said as she opened the gift, seeing her face grow brightly. Then her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thanks so much, Dad. It means alot." she whispered. Poseidon smiled slightly.

"I know." he said before releasing. Tara then backed away before music started again. Poseidon bowed politely. "May I?"

"Dad, you may." she answered. Poseidon then took his daughter into a dance. And soon the gods and goddessess were dancing were their children.

* * *

Tara sat at the beach, even though she knew her father was trying to do karaoke with Hades and Zues and was getting help from Percy and Apollo because the gods didn't know how to karaoke. She gazed at the moon shining down onto the water. Suddenly she heard footsteps stop behind her. SHe looked up to see Nico.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked. Tara rolled her eyes and he took that as a yes. Nico sat at her side, placing his elbow on his knee. "So.....enjoying our dads trying to learn karaoke?"

"Nope." she laughed. "That's why I ditched."

"The birthday girl can't ditch her own party." Nico joked, smiling teasingly at her.

"She can if her dad is embarressing her."

The two couldn't help but start laughing. When they finally stopped, they smiled at eachother.

"So, speaking of your dad...." Nico said. "What was his present?"

"Weeeelllll," Tara replied. Nico pouted.

"Tell me."

"Alright, alright. You _were_ the one who was my first friend here, so I guess I can tell you." Tara said, rolling her eyes. Nico smiled. "He gave me his blessing to date."

"A blessing to date?"

"Yup. I'm his _only _daughter, he wants to protect me like a good father should."

"I'm sure you could just step in the water and drown the boy if you got pissed at him."

Tara laughed. Nico smirked.

"I was being serious."

"I know."

"So, you're going to get a boyfriend now?"

"Woh, woh, _woh_. I'm not going to get one right after he gave me his blessing, that's madness!"

"Madness?"

"Oh, hey, don't-"

"This is Sparta!" Nico exclaimed, tackling her to the sandy beach. The two shared a laugh. "But anyway, I know someone who wants to be your boyfriend."

"Really? Who?"

"Me." and then he kissed her. He lingered until they all heard Aphrodite squeel.

"OH! You two are so adorable!" she screeched. They're cheeks turned red before the waves started acting up again. Tara lowered her head. She knew what was coming.

"My daughter will _not _be with a Hades boy!" Poseidon growled. The air turned to smell like corpses again. Except more grosser.

"And my son will not be with Barnacle Beard's daughter!" Hades growled back. Poseidon glared at his brother.

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Oh will you two just _shut up_?!" Tara demanded. The gods looked at her in shock. Noone and mean, _noone_ has ever heard Tara shout like that. "Tell me _why_ Nico and I can't be together?"

"Oh-h...w-well...uuhhh.." the two gods said in unsion.

"Well, their minds are made up." Zues muttered. "But since I _am _the ruler of you two, and what I say goes. I'll let your two children be together."

Then the camp errupted into cheer.

"Wait... how do you wrap a blessing?"

**_The End_**

* * *

Eh, I know the ending suck, probaly the whole thing sucked but eh, I tried. Well please review. If you do, you get a Cyber Cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

**_OC: Hola Mochachas~ OC's here with the-  
Kayley: HI!  
OC: ......wtf? As I was saying-  
Kayley: HI!  
OC: AS I WAS SAYING!-  
Kayley: HI!  
OC: WHAT DO YOU WANT KAYLEY?!???!?!?!??!!!!!  
Kayley: To say something!  
OC: Ugh.... what is it?  
Kayley: *takes a deep breath*  
OC: uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh.....oooooooookkkkkkkkkkk.....thanks for doing the -weird- disclaimer....  
Kayley: You're welcome!  
OC: Anyway.....*glances at Kayley* no interupting now.  
Kayley: OK!  
OC: Ooookkkkk.....Well this story is for-  
Kayley: I WANNA SAY IT!!  
OC: NO! You said enough!  
Kayley: Awwwww....plz?  
OC: .......fine....  
Kayley: YAY! This is the story that OC has promised for the people who read her last story. SO PLZ REVIEW UNLESS YOU WANT NICO TO TAKE YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD!  
Nico: Yes, I will do that if you don't review.  
OC: *sweatdrops* And I thought I was weird......_**

**_

* * *

_**

Connor and Travis Stoll sat under a tree, bored as Tartarus. Connor (or was it Travis?) sighed.

"Thought of anything yet?" he asked his twin. Travis (Connor?) sighed just like his twin.

"Nope." he said, popping the 'p'. The two sighed in annoyence.

"Damn.... Why can't we think of any pranks today?" Connor asked his twin again. Travis shrugged.

"Like Underworld if I know." he muttered. The two cursed under their breath. Suddenly a pair of Aphrodite girls giggled by, holding a lundry basket full of their clean clothes. An item of one of their clothing fell off and Travis ran up to pick it up for them(who wouldn't?). He blushed when he reliesed he was holding the girl's.....umm..._unmentionables_. The girl's face turned bright red once she saw what he was holding.

"You...you _perv_!" she exclaimed at him, slapping his cheek and taking her underwear away with her. Travis rubbed his newly slapped cheek.

"You're the one who dropped it infront of two _boys_! What did you expect?!" he shouted back at her. Then an idea struck him just like the girl had. "I'm a genius!"

Connor walked over to him. "No, bro, you're a perv."

Travis glared. "Atleast I'm a perv with an idea. A _prank_ idea."

Connor smiled his Hermes smile. "Perfect. Now tell me what to do, brother!"

"Get Percy, Nico, Mason, Grover and Chris. Now!" Travis ordered, standing up. "Meeting place at Half-Blood Hill."

The two then went their seperate ways.

* * *

Travis sat under the Golden Fleece when Connor started up the hill, behind him was the requested men...and satyr. The men and satyr looked at Travis.

"Well what's this prank all about?" Percy asked, excited. Travis just ignored them. "Travis?"

"Hm. Yeah?" Travis said, looking up at them. "Oh yes, the prank."

"Woah, wait, prank?" Nico said, bursting from his La La Land bubble. "I thought we were going to hang out."

"Silly, silly Hades boy. We _are _hanging out, by pulling a prank." Connor said, smiling. Nico glared. "Woah, don't hate the pranker, hate the prank."

"I'll hate both if I please." Nico hissed. He glared over to Travis. "Let's hurry up and do this prank, I have archery to do."

"Alright, alright." Travis replied, getting up. "One word: Panty Raid."

"Uh, that's two words." Chris pointed out. Travis rolled his eyes.

"We're not working on grammar here. We're doing a prank!" Travis exclaimed. Everyone but Connor sweatdropped.

"He does know it would be _math _not grammar, right?" Grover whispered to Mason.

"It's a Stoll, what do you expect?" he whispered back. Grover shrugged. "Exactly."

"Well! Pick your girl and raid!" Travis exclaimed again before running down the hill, accidently tripping and falling down the rest of the way. Everyone shrugged and started down the hill and headed towards the girls cabin they were going to raid.

* * *

"So, who you going to raid?" Percy asked Nico as they headed towards the cabins. The others had already left. Connor and Travis going to the Aphrodite cabin, Grover going to the Artemis cabin(huntresses were here at camp), Chris went to the Ares cabin and Mason went to the Demeter cabin.

Nico shrugged, "I dunno. Who are-nevermind."

"You should raid my sister." Percy said out of nowhere. Nico's face shot red.

"I should do _what_?!" he exclaimed. Percy raised a brow, smirking.

"What? She would be an easy target; she's not even at camp, remember? She went to visit Rebecca's family for the summer." Percy reminded. Nico tried to restrain himself from punching Percy in the face even though he knew it would do no good.

"O-okay, I'll raid your sister." Nico finally said. Percy patted his back.

"Good boy." he praised. Nico glared.

"What _kind_ of _brother_ are you?" he asked before heading off.

---**NICO'S POV**---

Ugh. This is so stupid! What kind of prank is this? Going through girls underwear. Speaking of no privacy. Well, I could just skip out.

_**Hades no! This the chance you've been waiting for!**_

_Woah, who's that?_

**_Your consious, moron. Now listen; this is your chance! How long have you wanted to do a prank? How long have you wanted to be a pervert?_**

_Never?_

**_Wrong answer boy!_**

_Get out of my head. And my answers are always right._

**_Duh, cuz I made them!_**

_Fine! I'll do it! Gods, aren't you suppose to help people?_

**_Nope! That's other people's consious. Now go raid!_**

_Hey, you sound like Travis!_

**_....JUST GO!!!_**

Evil consious. Oh hey, when did I get in here? Woah, this cabin is pretty cool! But it smells of seaweed.... Actually seaweed smells nice. No wonder Tara always draws in here or at the beach. Hm. Oh yeah! I'm supposed to be raiding her.... ummm... Y'know what!

I headed over to the back of the room. Don't ask me how I knew where her bed was, okay? Long story and I don't feel like explaining or making it a short one either. Oh look, it's her dresser.

Gods, this is embarressing. What if she walks in or something? What if someone else walks in? Damn, this sucks. Okay, Nico, be a man!

I grabbed the handle of the first drawer and pulled it open. Damn. First try and I'm right. Minotaur Dung. What should I do? Raid or close? Raid or close? GODS! Decisions! Well, have to be a man and do it.

Okay, one's in my hand. Oh how interesting. It's black with a skull on the butt. Very interesting. I should keep this one or tease her about it later. Hm, the decisions.

"N-Nico?!" I heard a very, _very _fimiliar voice exclaim in shock. And my face turn crimson red and my eyes widened. This is bad. Very, _very, _bad. "What are you doing in my...my underwear?!"

I turned to look at her. Tara was standing not that far from me and she had her bags that Hermes gave her by her side. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were, if it was even possible, redder than my face. She quickly turned her shock into the anger and grabbed her underwear from my hands, glaring at me.

"Get. Out. Right. NOW!" she screamed at me. And trust me, I ran out faster than Grover on Enchilada Day when we attending that school few years ago. I also ran past her best friend, Rebecca, on the way; she was trying to contain her laughter. She's dead after Tara kills me.

-----NORMAL POV-----

And the next day, Nico left to the Underworld to visit his father.

**THE END :D**

* * *

YAY! Hope'd cha liked :D COOKIES FOR THOSE WHO DID!!!!! :DDD


End file.
